rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LaySG1 s01e06
= Pre-Mission Briefing = * Mission Date: August 22, 2005 * Objective: Investigate P7F-410 for any and all technology or other resources to aid Earth. * Roster: SG-21 * Special Equipment Issued: None * Commanding Officer: Maj. Gen. George Hammond * Summary: Analysis of UAV footage for P7F-410 has been flagged for investigation by SG-21. Approximately 10 kilometers to the south of the Stargate are the ruins of an unknown structure matching known Ancient architectural style. You are to investigate the ruins and also need to make contact with the indigenous people to see if they have any information about the ruins which may be useful. There is a small town or village 15 kilometers to the north of the Stargate. * Attachments: UAV Data Analysis = Character Improvements = * Colonel Atlas Hughes: +2d Demolitions (4xp) * Ann Felger: * Mordecai: +1d Lie (2xp), +1d Persuasion (2xp), +1d Xeno-Languages (Nox) (2xp) * Nadel/Sodan Guy: = Mission Summary = The team heads through the gate and splits up, with Mordecai and Sodan setting up camp at the Ancient ruins while Atlas and Ann head to the nearby village. The ruins are a geodesic dome in a state of disrepair. The sign out front says in Ancient "something Power Research". The village is a pre-industrial civilization, and they see off-world visitors often. They call their planet "Belias", and they are known as "Belians". Atlas and Ann speak to the mayor of the village. They are pointed to an "expert" on the ruins named Auctore. Mordecai and Sodan investigate the ruins after setting up camp, and Sodan attempts to learn the game Minesweeper. They go down some stairs and find gigantic pit with some computerized equipment. The pit has a faint glow. Atlas and Ann visit Auctore. His house has a sign out front that says "Go Away" in several languages. They meet an amazing robot of Ancient construction, who refuses to let them enter the house. They slap a sticky note to the back of the robot. Later, Sodan breaks into the house and finds several journals and research, along with tracks that lead back to the Ancient facility. The team goes to the facility to observe and investigate. Xolotl impersonates a Scarecrow, while the rest of the team hides. They confront Auctore and the robot at the facility and find out that Auctore is a remorseful old Goa'uld. Soon afterwards, the ground shakes and the facility appears to be on the brink of destruction. = Quotes = * "Ancient architectural style..." "So who built these ruins?" -Bryan "The Ancients." -Hahns "Oh, I thought you meant they were just old." -Bryan * "What are you offering?" -Mayor "Submarines and Chocolate Pudding." -Ann "You know, the standard off-world trade package." -Hahns "That's what Carl Sagan proposed when we meet alien cultures, sure." -Steve * "Great, so you found a hole in the ground." -Atlas "And the green grass grew all around and around..." -Mordecai * "I do not have a designation. Duru Auctore calls me Hey You." -Robot * "Put a sticky note on his back. Like 'Kick Me... also, we would like to see you, Mr. Auctore.'" -Hahns * "He's a robot. He's an eccentric inventor. They fight crime." -Hahns * "Shoo! Go away! YOUR GOD COMMANDS IT!" -Xolotl, disguised as a scarecrow and yelling at crows. = Rewards = * 5xp * Bonus Skill: Magmatic Sciences or Ancient Robotics